Fluff
by JForward
Summary: Rose has a dream. 10th Doctor.


A/N: Fluffy.

The day had been so long. Running and fleeing, then fighting back against some monsters or other that had considered the planet the two had been trying to relax on their dinner table. It had been such a relief to fall into the soft downy mattress and pull the thick quilt over her, warming her. Her eyes began to feel heavy in the dimmed, warm glow that was the nightlight of the TARDIS, and she felt herself drift into comfortable confines of sleep.

She was lying in the dark, alone, cosy under the sheets. She felt something stir, a weight on the bed, a warm body next to hers and yet she didn't feel violated. She felt a hand run down her back and smiled quietly, feeling the body press against hers, a double heartbeat against her back relaxing her further. Then her eyes opened and she sighed, turning over and feeling no one there. "If only" She spoke at the ceiling, rolling back over and into sleep.

The Doctors eyes snapped open, and he blinked a few times, sitting up and letting the powder blue covers fall off of him, looking around his room. He had just had a rather vivid dream, and he knew he had been sharing it with the other person. With Rose. Then his advanced hearing picked up her words, spoken normally, unknowing he could hear, only two doors away. He smiled to himself, and stood, placing one hand on the bedpost of his mahogany four-poster as he passed, out the mahogany door, and down the aisle, bare feet silent on the TARDIS floor.

He pushed her door open without a creak, her face lit in the soft, honeyed light. Her hair hung softly, framing her sleeping face. He smiled at her, the flecks of gold in his brown eyes obvious in this light. He moved noiselessly across the plush lilac carpet, sitting as lightly as he could on her powder pink bed, sliding under the covers. He ran a hand down one side of her, knowing she thought it to be a dream. He pushed himself up against her back, feeling her go even limper, soothed by his heartbeat, practically melting into his arms. He ran his hands up to the base of her neck, rubbing softly, and although it seemed she couldn't be any more relaxed, she relaxed further.

He ran both hands up her back and she moaned softly, and he smiled, pressing close to her again, breathing warmly behind her ear and neck. Her eyes flickered open as she realised it wasn't a dream, and he felt her tense slightly, then relax again. "Doctor?" She whispered, and he didn't reply, just pressed his lips to her neck as a reply. He wondered quietly if she could feel the way a certain part of his body was acting from their close proximity. "Rose" He replied, oh so softly, only just audible.

She turned around, staring right into his eyes; nose's just brushing each other. She could feel his warm breath and he could feel hers. He smelt like cinnamon and engine oil and there was a faint smell of tea on his breath. She ran her hand across his chest, over to the back of his head, the other arm remaining on his shoulder. They seemed to move together, lips connecting softly. She felt his tongue just inside her mouth and smiled through the kiss as it was retracted.

The Doctor pulled away, blushing slightly. "Is this what you want?" He whispered. And she didn't reply this time, pushing him onto his back and pulling herself onto his chest slightly, she pressed her lips to his again, pushing him back against the pillows, deepening the kiss. When they pulled away for air she murmured into his ear "That an answer for you?" and smiled at him. She slid sideways, but still pushed right up against him, head on his chest.

Her leg entwined with his and he jumped, looking at her. She smiled mischievously, pushing upwards and kissing him again, tongue running over his bottom lip. Pulling away again, she adjusted herself again, lifting up onto his chest a little further. She traced a finger up his chin and shut his mouth. "Don't complain" She whispered softly into his ear, smiling again. "This is one hell of an age gap" He mumbled numbly, and she laughed softly.

"I love you" She whispered into his ear, now laying flat on top of him, and she could definitely feel a certain part of him reacting. He appeared to be about to say something but she silence him with a kiss. Smiling, she slid down slightly, better to undo his trousers. "You totally sure-" "Quite sure" She smiled at him, continuing to undo his trousers.


End file.
